


Valentine's Day

by anyrei



Series: TUMBLR SHORT FICS [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Valentine's Day, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys a Valentine's Day card for Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drunk_Idjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/gifts).



** **

 

**Valentine’s Day**

 

It was the day before Valentine’s Day when Dean stood at the register at Gas n’ Sip and his eyes wandered over the greeting card rack. There was one card that caught his eyes. It looked like a kid had tinkered it, a blue card with bees in bright yellow colors. It read “bee my valentine” in yellow bold letters.

 

_I bet Cas would like this._

 

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, he just thought it was funny – so he bought it.

 

He had almost forget about it the next day.

 

Cas had appeared, rumpled like always in the bunker, right behind Dean as he was preparing a delicious sandwich. The hunter jumped, nearly dropping his sandwich at the familiar greeting.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Cas! Jeez, warn a guy!”

 

“I apologize,” he didn’t looked apologetic in the slightest but Dean let it slide.

 

“So, what’s up? Found anything?” Dean asked as he put his sandwich down on a plate and walked into the library. Cas followed close behind and sat down next to him at one of the tables. “No, nothing. I.. I just don’t know where else I should look.”

 

The angel sounded tired and Dean gave Cas a long, contemplating look. “Cas, you were looking for weeks now on stuff about the Darkness. You should take a break. You look exhausted, man.”

 

Cas just hummed and leaned back in the chair. That’s when Dean remembered the card. That would certainly cheer Cas up. “Hey, wait a moment. I’ve got you something.”

 

Cas tilted his head in wonderment: “Okay…”

 

Dean walked into his room and found the card in his bag. He took a pen and turned the card around, thinking about something motivational to write on it. Something that could help Cas to never give up. That there was always a way even if the world was ending around you – as long as they’d stick together.

 

_Always keep fighting, you’re not alone - Dean_

 

The hunter didn’t know why he felt a bit anxious to give Cas the card on his way back to the library. He shouldn’t really… He just wanted to show Cas how important he was in his life. That he was family.

Dean handed Cas the card unceremoniously. The angel still looked confused right until the moment he looked at it and saw the bees. A smile started to brighten up his face, the corner of his eyes crinkled as it reached his eyes.

 

“Turn it around,” Dean grinned, happy that he had made Cas smile.

 

The angel flipped the card and read it, the smile still on his lips as he looked up to Dean. There was a softness and warmth in his eyes that made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

  
“No problem, everyone needs something good sometimes. Even nerdy little angels. Come one, let’s watch some Game of Thrones and enjoy your well earned break.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day


End file.
